Butterfly Effect
by Ketchup Sauce Cat
Summary: This is an Undertale AU Story that I write with my friend. There will be a couple of ships in the like Afterdeath and Killer x Horror (don't know the ship name.) In this AU Ink is Cross's adoptive mother and leaves him at Dreamtale while he deals with Error for a while. But, That was a mistake. Undertale belongs to our lord and savior Toby Fox
1. Chapter 1

Ink: Stand up straight, Cross…

Cross: Why? Are we going to go to some manners class or something? Because I don't have to if that's not the case.

Ink: *Sighs* No, we're going to Dreamtale. I thought we already discussed that… I'm only telling you to stand up straight to be polite. Don't fight with me.

Cross: *Rolls his eyes and takes out his phone* Sure… *He stands up a bit straighter*

Ink: *Shakes his head, looking quite worried, and teleports both of them to Dreamtale, in front of the Tree of Feelings*

Dream: Oh, Hi Ink. *slightly smiles*

Ink: *Smiles back and waves* Hey Dream. Sorry for coming at short notice. I needed my son to be in a safe place, while I meet with Error.

Dream: Well, I guess he can stay here. But Nightmare's here today…

Ink: I figured… I'm sure he'll be fine, right Cross?

Cross: Yup… *He doesn't look up from his phone and mutters* … It was safe in the Doodle Sphere, though…

Ink: *Puts a hand to his head* Cross, you've been there ever since I found you… I thought you'd like a chance to go outside it…

Cross: *Shrugs*

Ink: *Frowns at him and takes the phone. He puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him forward gently* Cross, be nice. This is Dream, Protector of the Tree and a good friend of mine. Say hi.

Cross: *Gives Ink a look and glances at Dream, putting a hand out* Cross, nice to meet you.

Dream: *shakes his hand* Nice to meet you Cross. Cross: *Leans against Ink* So… Can I have my phone back now? Ink: *Sighs but laughs* Yes, here. *Gives it to him, and looks at Dream apologetically* He isn't used to meeting people, I'm sorry for his behavior.

Dream: Heh, it's fine.

Ink: *Looks at Cross* Cross, you like trees, don't you? You're always around the one at home.

Cross: Yeah…? *Glances up at him* Ink: Well, why don't you take a closer look at that one? *Points to the Tree of Feelings*

Cross: *Sees it and puts his phone in his pocket, smiling as he walked towards it* Whoa… That looks sweet! Ink: You don't mind, do you Dream? I don't want him to ruin anything. He's mainly careful at home.

Dream: It's fine. Ink: Thanks. You're the best. Cross: *Circles around the Tree, grinning lightly* Are those golden and black apples? How do you do that? Dream: They're just like that, my side is full of positive feelings which is why the apples are gold colored. The other side is full of negative feelings which is why that apples are black, my brother guards that side.

Cross: Huh… That's really cool. So, where is your brother? Isn't he supposed to be guarding it with you?

Ink: *Steps forward* Well, you've heard me talking about Nightmare, haven't you?

Cross: Oh… That one dude you said wasn't as powerful as Error but equally dangerous?

Ink: *Glances over at Dream nervously* Yeah… Him. Cross: Huh… Well, are you guys on good terms now? Since he's here today? *Tilts his head at Dream*

Dream: *shrugs* We're okay, for now at least.

Cross: That's good enough for me. *Hums absentmindedly, putting a hand against the Tree*

Ink: I should be leaving. Thanks so much for this, Dream. Oh, a few more things: He loves chocolate, but if he asks for any, give him only a reasonable amount. A bar or so. There are times where he's active and talkative, and there are times he's on his phone and quiet. Those are normal. If he happens to disappear, try looking in quiet, shiny places. He'll most likely be there… Hmm… *Taps his chin* … I think that's everything… Ah, this is important: Cross likes to create things, the manipulation of creativity. He makes origami and lets them come to life. That's perfectly normal, but… I'm afraid he's a little magically unstable in that area. Just keep an eye on him for me.

Dream: … Alright.

Ink: Thanks again. *Walks over to Cross and hugs him* Be good, ok?

Cross: *Hugs him back, burying his head in his chest* Yeah, ok. -w- Don't kill yourself. Who's gonna stop me from eating all the chocolate? Or Chara for that matter? Ink: Dream will. But, yeah, I understand. If I do die, I'll come back to scold you. *Laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead* I'll see you soon. Cross: *Lets him go and waves* Bye Mom. -w-

Ink: Bye Dream. *Takes his paintbrush out and paints a portal* I'll be back as soon as I can. *Jumps through and closes it*

Dream: Bye.

Cross: You can come out now. -w-

C!Chara: *Appears beside him, crossing his arms and wearing a bored expression* Thanks for not warning me, you asshole.

Cross: *Laughs* Not my problem. Can't accept love instead of LOVE?

C!Chara: Whatever… The Goody Two-Shoes is staring. *Nods at Dream*

Dream: No, look ahead.

C!Chara: What the…

*Nightmare just stabbed a monster in the distance*

Cross: Did he… Whoa…

C!Chara: Yes! Finally, some action! *He sounds relieved* The bastard probably deserved it. *He sneered, looking over at Cross* Why the fuck is Ink scared of him? He seems badass.

Cross: You know how Mom is.

C!Chara: Let's talk to him. His killing skills are clean.

Cross: Eh… Not sure if we should…

C!Chara: I can't hear you~ *Possesses Cross and walks over to Nightmare* Those are some nice killing skills you got there.

(Cross: CHARA! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! WE CAN'T GET THIS CLOSE TO HIM.)

(C!Chara: Shut up. I'm in control now.)

Nightmare: What do you want kid?

(C!Chara: … Kid? Seriously? I'm not a fucking kid!)

(Cross: Funny. You're the kid, I'm the adult.)

(C!Chara: You're an idiot. We're both kids. You just happen to be older.)

(Cross: I'm basically an adult, though.)

(C!Chara: YoU'rE 18! YOU'RE STILL A KID, CROSS!)

(Cross: Am not.)

(C!Chara: No, I'm not doing this with you again. You take control.)

Cross: *Takes control again* Nothing much, just… Your Nightmare, right?

(C!Chara: You're not gonna say anything about the 'kid' comment?)

(Cross: Shh…)

Nightmare: Pretty sure that's my name.

(C!Chara: No shit… Nice job, dummy.)

Cross: Course. Sorry if the question was dumb. I haven't really seen you, so I wanted to be sure.

Nightmare: If you and your friend are done, I'll be on my way.

Cross: I-

(C!Chara: Oh, hell no. He isn't leaving that quick.) *Takes control and snaps his fingers. Small knifes appear behind Cross, floating lightly* Alright, this is getting us nowhere. You're the infamous Nightmare, we get it.

Nightmare: If you say so, what's your name? C! Chara, and your buddy Cross right?

(Cross: … How… do he know?...)

C!Chara: Hush up, idiot. Yeah, that's right.

Nightmare: Not Really Cross and Chara, thing is. You can't really keep a secret forever from the multiverse.

C!Chara: Fuck… I knew it would go out eventually, but… Do a lot of people know about us?

Nightmare: About a couple hundred, not much.

(Cross: …)

C!Chara: Well, looks like Ink was wrong. Then again, we can build our reputation up again.

(Cross: … What reputation, Chara? We're not killers! We never were! And… and did… Ink… Mom… Why would he lie? Did… He surely should have known…)

C!Chara: Oh, just get over it, you stupid baby. Mommy lied to you, big deal.

Nightmare: Heh, now that I got what I wanted. I'll go, see yah. *teleports away* C!Chara: Crap, he got away!

(Cross: Let 'em… Talking to him was a stupid idea anyways...) C!Chara: Grow up, Cross. You'll never survive on your own with that attitude.

(Cross: …)

C!Chara: *Sighs* Alright, alright… How about some chocolate, yeah?

(Cross: … Yeah.)


	2. Chapter 2

C!Chara: … Do you have a 8?

Cross: *Shook his head* Go fish.

C!Chara: Dang it… *Picks up a card*

Cross: Ace?

C!Chara: *Grumbles and hands him one*

Cross: 9?

C!Chara: No… I'm kinda bored now…

Cross: *Takes a card* Sorry I can't please you all the time, C… But I'm not leaving Dreamtale.

C!Chara: 2… You're no fun anymore, Cross.

Cross: *Shrugs and hands him the card* It's just… I thought we were safe… In the Doodle Sphere… Looks like I was wrong…

C!Chara: Being safe and being found out are two completely different things…

Cross: …

C!Chara: C'mon, cheer up. Now, we have more places to explore that isn't the kitchen!

Cross: *Chuckles* You're right.

C!Chara: And since you're Ink's son, The Creator of Universes, we gotta be treated with respect, you know?

Cross: *He processed that* Huh… I never about that…

C!Chara: *Shrugs* Well, it's most likely true. I may not like Ink as much as you do, but being with him has its perks.

Cross: I guess… I just want to confirm something… Hey, uh, Mr. Dream? *He turned his head to the Tree* I got a question…

Dream: Yes, what is it Cross?

Cross: Do… Do you think a lot of people know about me… about us? It's just… Mom always kept me in the Doodle Sphere… And the place is secluded… I think…

Dream: Well… yes, the word got out slowly. I'm not sure how though.

Cross: …

C!Chara: If you start crying, Imma throw up.

Cross: I'm not going to cry! Geez… It's just… Kinda weird finding out… When you think you're a secret, but… You're really not…

C!Chara: Real question is, why did Ink not tell us? He should've known… Right?

Cross: *Looks at Dream again* Did Mom tell you personally? Or did you find out… Like a lot of other people?

Dream: Ink told me.

Cross: That's good…

C!Chara: Why are we crying over spilled milk? So more people know about us than we thought, so Ink lied, so what? This is probably a good thing.

Cross: How? I actually liked _not_ being known…

C!Chara: You're strange, Cross…

Cross: *Sighs* Whatever, Chara… Thanks Mr. Dream.

Dream: *nods*

Cross: *Walks away, dragging his feet and keeping his eyes on the ground* … I wanna go home…

C!Chara: CROSS, for fuck's sake…!

Cross: I feel too exposed! I told you I'd rather _not_ be discovered! But thanks to someone being a nosy little bastard, that isn't an option!

C!Chara: Are you _really_ that much of a baby? I thought you would love the chance of getting out of that trapped painting!

Cross: That "trapped painting" happens to be the place I feel most comfortable with!

C!Chara: Stop yelling, you're drawing attention… *Looks around, a few monsters looking at Cross confusingly and concerned*

Cross: … *Glares back at them, and spins on his heel, stomping into town*

C!Chara: Cross… Where are you going?

Cross: I don't know! Somewhere! I need time to think!

Dust: … *Watches Cross from a distance and takes out his phone, dialing a number quickly* 'Ey, Boss.

Nightmare: What is it Dust?

Dust: The kid's moving, probably heading to the outskirts of the town. You want me to follow him?

Nightmare: For now, make sure he or his buddy don't notice you.

Dust: Alright. What's so special about him, anyway? Killer was excited for some reason. *Follows Cross slowly, never too close but not out of sight either*

Nightmare: You'll see soon enough, just know. This kid will… 'help' us with our plan.

Dust: Really? Huh… Ok. I'll keep an 'eye socket' on him and his demon friend.

Nightmare: … Alright.

Dust: Not even a chuckle… You're a hard rock to break, Boss.

Nightmare: … Sure.

Dust: It'll happen someday. I should let you go. He's going even further than I thought…

Nightmare: Alright.

Dust: See ya soon, Boss. *He ends the call and teleports behind a tree, raising an eyebrow as he watched Cross* Wonder what's so special about you, kid…

C!Chara: Stop running blindly! You'll get yourself hurt!

Cross: Good! At least that gives me something to think about!

C!Chara: … You've got to stop running from your problems, Sans… *He folds his arms, showing concern*

Cross: *Growls, sending a glare to Chara, his eyes fierce* _Don't call me Sans._ My name is  Cross.

C!Chara: Calm down, that was the only way to get you to listen.

Cross: . . .

C!Chara: Cross, let's just… talk it out, ok? I know I'm not your Mom or a great comfort, but something's obviously bothering you.

Cross: *He sat down near a tree, leaning his head against the base* … Why do _you_ care?

C!Chara: Because it's my body too. And, believe it or not, I'm trying to protect you. We may not have been friends in our past life, but we have to start acting like allies, or this will get us nowhere.

Cross: . . .

C!Chara: So, what's wrong? We can work this out.

Cross: *Sighs* I already told you; I just feel uneasy with the fact that I'm more well-known than I want to be.

C!Chara: *Shakes his head* That's not what's _really_ bothering you.

Cross: What? I just told you-

C!Chara: I know you, Cross. And while that does scare you, there's something else… Something else you're even more afraid off. So, spill. What is it?

Cross: . . . *Looks down at the ground, his face drawn into worry. He takes out a plain piece of paper and stares at it. Cross proceeds to fold it* … _Him_ … _He_ disturbs me…

C!Chara: Who? _Gaster?_ Are you having those nightmares about him again?

Cross: *He continues folding the blank paper* No, those aren't nightmares; they're visions. I remember… This one vision, where I was trapped in darkness and he said to me: "You aren't non-existent. You will be exposed. And soon, everyone will know the truth. The truth of your purpose."

C!Chara: *He looks away for a moment, then tilts his head at Cross* … What the hell does that mean?

Cross: *The paper was starting to take form* I… I don't know… But… I think… He meant that I won't be a secret. Hearing that… People know me… I was scared, because his words made so much sense.

C!Chara: *Taps his chin* That doesn't explain the "purpose" part…

Cross: *The paper soon turns into a small butterfly, Cross rotating to see his work* It probably means something bad is going to happen soon…

C!Chara: Speaking of that… Cross? I don't trust Nightmare.

Cross: *Looks up at Chara, confusion clear on his face* Well, yeah, neither do I. What's your-

C!Chara: No, I mean, he isn't to be trusted. I know I complimented him before, but there's something wrong about him.

Cross: *Puts his hand over the paper butterfly, watching as his magic glows* You mean besides the goo stuff and negativity?

C!Chara: Yeah, besides that. He's… strange. I dunno why, but he is. Just be careful, ok? I have a feeling things won't end well if we were to get associated with him…

Cross: Yeah… Ok. I'll be careful. *He uncovers the butterfly and it looks very real, as if it wasn't made of paper moments ago*

C!Chara: We should get back. Don't want Goody-Two Shoes to get worried.

Cross: Alright… *Looks at the butterfly and puts his hand up, letting it fly away*

C!Chara: Oh, and Cross? *He watches it leave as he helps Cross up*

Cross: Uh-huh? *Dusts himself off, turning to the direction of the town*

C!Chara: Don't worry about those nightmares-

Cross: Visions.

C!Chara: Visions, whatever. Don't worry about those, ok? We'll be fine.

Cross: *Puts his hood up as he starts walking with Chara close by* Heh, thanks C.

C!Chara: *Shrugs* No problem.

Dust: *Watches them leave and catches the butterfly in his hands, staring at it as it struggled in his grasp* Wow… This _has_ to be the reason Nightmare is interested in the kid… *He examines the butterfly closer, looking at its wings, legs, and design* No… You look real… They have to see this. *He hurriedly grabs his phone and calls Nightmare again* Boss? It's Dust, with news to report.

Nightmare: What is it?

Dust: Gather the rest of the guys. I want them to know this too. I'll be there in a minute. Turns out there's more to Cross than meets the eye.

Nightmare: Alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Dust: Looks like everyone's here. Except Error, but he's excused.

Killer: Do we need role call? *Snickers while he leans back in his chair*

Dust: *Rolls his eyes playfully* No, dummy. Boss, is Error still distracting Ink?

Nightmare: Last I heard, yes.

Dust: Good. This might be the one chance we have at taking the kid.

Killer: Hold on… What? *He sits up* _Taking_ Cross? The hell? Was that ever part of the plan?

Dust: It was going to have to happen. Hear me out, though. There's a reason I called for this meeting. Well, a few reasons. Boss… *He looks at Nightmare and takes out a container, which had the realistic butterfly fluttering around; sliding it across the table* Look at what I got.

Nightmare: …

Dust: It looks like a real butterfly, but the kid made it out of _paper._ It's some special type of magic, probably something Ink give him.

Killer: I know what it is. Manipulation magic. It's rare to find this in some Universes, but it exists.

Dust: Manipulation, eh?

Killer: Yeah. It's powerful and can have damaging side effects. It takes years to master though… And the butterfly - *He points to it* - that's just unreal. Whoever this kid is, Ink may have given him the power to do this, but he's always had Manipulation in him.

Dust: Which brings up another thing… His demon friend, Chara… You may not want to hear this, but… He knows, Nightmare. He knows about this plan.

Nightmare: *sighs* I was hoping that won't happen, but seems like I'll have to go through this again it seems.

Dust: Granted, he only knows that you're up to something, but that's enough to raise concern.

Killer: So… We'll have to go with 'that' plan, huh?

Nightmare: Yes, It can't be avoided to begin with so might as well get it over with and actually get something back in return.

Dust: Good thinking. Once you got him to feel sympathy, do we take him then? I just got that magic-resistance collar that can be used on him.

Nightmare: Yes, make sure no one notice though.

Dust: I usually like to be noticed, but I'll make an exception this time. *Smirks*

Killer: *Looks at Horror* You haven't said a thing since this meeting started…

Horror: *shrugs*

Dust: Oh, and before I forget… This might be useful in the future. The kid's having these dreams about his Gaster, apparently. From what I can tell, he dislikes him, so we could use that against him any time if we have to.

Nightmare: Huh, Alright.

Dust: Great. Horror? Get a room ready for our guest. Sooner is better than later.

Horror: Ok.

Dust: Killer, do whatever you can to find his weaknesses and strengths, including that Manipulation power. We can't have him using that against any of us.

Killer: *Salutes* No problem.

Dust: I'll keep watching him. And Boss already knows his part. With Error distracting Ink and Dream going to be busy with the crowds as they come to 'hurt' Nightmare again, it'll be the perfect way for me to grab him and get out of there before anyone notices. Let's just hope the kid falls for your act.

Nightmare: Yeah, let's go.


	4. Chapter 4

C!Chara: Fuck your painting, this is dumb.

Cross: You're dumb.

C!Chara: Your Mom's dumb.

Cross: …

C!Chara: …

Cross: Shut up, Chara. At least my Mom's still alive.

C!Chara: Don't bring Toriel into this! Besides, Ink isn't your real Mom! You never had one!

Cross: Now, _that's_ just plain mean…

C!Chara: But true.

Cross: Yeah, yeah…

C!Chara: But no, seriously, let's not paint anymore.

Cross: Alright. *Puts a hand up and the painting supplies is gone*

C!Chara: *Looks at a small crowd of monsters* … Huh. That looks fun.

Cross: What? What does?

C!Chara: *Points* There. That crowd. Wonder what they're gathering for.

Cross: I don't know.

C!Chara: Let's find out.

Cross: Uh… sure, I guess. *Starts walking to the crowd of monsters and when he gets close enough, he realizes there were more than he thought… And they were angry* . . .

C!Chara: Is this a riot or something?

Cross: *Looks at Chara* What's a riot?

C!Chara: *Shakes his head* Not important. I just want to see what has these monsters so angry…

Nightmare: *is tied onto a sake and has blood coming out of his mouth* … heh heh…

C!Chara: . . .

Cross: What? What is it?

C!Chara: … Turn back. Just turn back.

Cross: Why? Chara, what's going on?

C!Chara: Just listen to me, you moron! You don't want to see this…

Cross: Ugh, just tell me already!

C!Chara: This is obviously something we should not be looking at right now…

Cross: *Pushes through the monsters, getting shoved but shoves back*

C!Chara: Cross! Turn back!

Cross: I think I should know what's happening if I'm going to be in this place for a while.

C!Chara: Cross, just listen-

Cross: *Gets to the front and his eyes widen at the sight of Nightmare tied to the stake* . . .

C!Chara: …

Cross: … Wha? Just… What?... You… They… Chara… What the _fuck_ is going on…?

C!Chara: … *Sighs* They're torturing that monster…

Cross: "Torture?" Why…? What did he do?

Monster: Evil! Deranged!

(Another) Monster: He deserves to be put on a stake!

(Yet Another) Monster: You shouldn't exist!

Cross: CHARA! Tell me!

C!Chara: I don't know!

Cross: W-where is Mr. Dream? Shouldn't he be stopping this?

C!Chara: Stop asking questions I don't have the answers to!

Cross: … *Goes up to the stake and faces the monsters*

C!Chara: CROSS?!

*The monsters stopped throwing whatever they had in their hands, confused as to why someone would be in front of Nightmare*

Cross: … How dare you…

(C!Chara: Cross! What in Asgore's name do you think you're doing?!)

Cross: Do you all have such little sense? Does ' _this'_ need to be publicly displayed for sick amusement? What is even happening?! *He goes to untie Nightmare*

*They're shocked, some starting to protest and others hanging their heads*

Monster: What do you think you're doing?! That monster needs to be locked up!

Monster: He deserves it!

Monster: Get away from him, kid, you're delusional.

Cross: The only delusional ones are you _idiots_. I don't know what he's done to deserve this, but you are all the _real monsters._ *He spat at them, his eyes filled with hatred*

*It was silent at first, before a monster grabbed Cross and threw him to the ground*

Monster: I bet you're one of his followers!

Monster: Yeah, coming to save him!

Nightmare: He isn't..., you excuse of a monster.

*They started to throw things at Nightmare as well as Cross, some kicking at him*

Monster: Get out of here, this isn't any of your business!

Monster: He deserves every amount of pain he gave to us!

Cross: *He's kicked out of the crowd and just before he's able to run headfirst into it again, a hand grabs him* !

Nightmare: *slightly smiles but winces when a rock hit him on the face*

Cross: What the- *He's shoved against a tree, a hand over his mouth*

Nightmare: The stuff I do… to get what I want…

Cross: *Struggles against the grip, before a collar was put around his neck*

Dust: Sorry for the rough treatment, kid, but this is needed.

Cross: Get off me-!

Dust: *Put a gag over his mouth* Can't have you giving us away, now can we?

Cross: Mmph! *He continued struggling, trying to use his magic*

Dust: *Sighs* Can't you just give up already? You can't use magic and it'll be better for Boss if you were cooperative…

Cross: *Tried to hit Dust*

Dust: *Moved out the way* Welp, guess not. Sorry kid. *Hit Cross in the back of the head and caught him before he fell* Man, you're light… *He looked over at Nightmare, nodding his head that the plan was complete*

Nightmare: *looks at him* Good… *gets hit with another rock* …

Dust: *Watches him for a few moments and sees Dream from the corner of his eye. He gives Nightmare a look and teleports away, before he was seen with Cross*


	5. Chapter 5

Dust: Ugh… I think I fucked up the ropes… Horror, help me. Make sure the ropes behind him are tied to the chair; not too deep to hurt him, but enough to not let him escape.

Cross: *Is still unconscious, his head hanging down*

Horror: Alright. *ties the ropes*

Dust: Neat. He should be waking up in a minute or so, Killer? You got something on him?

Killer: Yeah. *Stands beside Dust with his phone* We should wait for Boss though, he should hear it too.

Dust: Just tell us the basics.

Killer: Right. Cross, his Universe… Happens to be destroyed, doesn't exist anymore… He likes chocolate, like, _a lot_ … He's afraid of Error, his Gaster… And I researched the Manipulation power. Nightmare should be here for that.

Cross: *His head snapped up, looking confused but as soon as he made eye contact with Dust, Chara's behavior took over and his eyes were both a glowing red* _You._

Dust: *Smiles* Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?

Cross: *Struggles against the ropes, twisting himself either way* _Let me go!_

Dust: Since when did _you_ give the orders?

Cross: *Glared at him* _Since your mother drew in her last breath._

Dust: *Growls and slaps Cross, his eyes dangerous* Don't insult my mother, _kid._ You'll get yourself in a lot of trouble that way.

Cross: *Grumbles, keeping his head down*

Dust: *Sighs* We should get Boss in here. He would be the best talking to the kid.

Killer: I'll get him. *Leaves to find Nightmare*

Cross: _Tell me where the hell am I before-_

Dust: "Before" what? What are you going to do, kid? Hurt us? That's funny, because you're clearly in no state to take us down.

Cross: *Looks at his current situation and shuts up* …

Dust: Good. Maybe now we can get some things out of the way. I'm Dust.

Cross: … *Cocks his head slightly*

Dust: *Laughs* Wow! You really _don't_ know who I am? Ink must have secluded you good. I'm a serial killer among the Multiverse, many know me by my favorite weapon to use.

Cross: _I don't care who you are… What I do care about is that you release me…_

Dust: *Shrugs* Not my orders to, sorry. And this is Horror, I suggest you don't do anything to anger him unless you want a missing limb. *Smiles*

Cross: …

Killer: *Opens a door, holding it open* I got him.

Nightmare: *looks at Horror* Horror…

Horror: *drops his axe* Ok, ok.

Nightmare: *looks at Cross* No need to be this way.

Cross: " _This way"? Says the idiot that chose to kidnap me!_

Nightmare: As if you were willing to come in the first place.

Cross: *Huffs* _Well, excuse me for acting hostile. What the heck do you need me for, anyway?_

Nightmare: You'll know soon enough.

Cross: _I deserve to know! Since I'm the one captured!_

Nightmare: So tell me, what will you do for me to tell you?

Cross: _I -_ what? *His eyes stopped glowing and his focus came back* … What will I do for you? Nothing! I don't have a reason to!

Nightmare: Exactly, so I don't have to tell you.

Cross: That doesn't make any sense; how do you expect me to help you in whatever if I don't even know what it is? *Raises an eyebrow, not impressed*

Dust: Keep your smartness to yourself, kid, if you know what's good for you. *Gestures over to Horror*

Cross: …

Nightmare: Might as well get comfortable, you'll be here for a while.

Cross: What?! I-I don't want to be here for a while!

Nightmare: Do you see a choice?

Cross: You're delusional! I-I can't be here! Mom will find me!

Dust: That's actually nearly impossible. *He walks over and curls a finger underneath the collar around Cross' neck* This little thing prevents you from using your magic, _completely._ And it also blocks out any soul magic, so if your Ink wanted to find you, he never could. At least not here.

Cross: I-I… I don't believe you…!

Dust: *Shrugs* Believe what you want, it's the truth.

Cross: *He starts hyperventilating and struggling against the ropes*

Dust: *Snickers, stepping back to watch his useless attempts*

Killer: *Smiles, though he looks a little sympathetic for Cross*

Cross: Y-you all won't get away with this! You'll be d-defeated some way or another!

Dust: *Glances at Nightmare*

Nightmare: *has no emotion on his face* …

Dust: Killer, take our guest to his room. Be gentle, and keep the collar on.

Killer: *Nods and unties Cross from the chair, holding his arms and making him stand*

Cross: *Stopped struggling, looking at anything but the others*

Killer: C'mon, let's move. *Pushes Cross forward and walks with him, moving him around the corners*

Nightmare: I should get there before them. *teleports away*

Cross: *Looks at Killer* … And you are?

Killer: You really want to conversate now? Heh, you're confusing. *Chuckles*

Cross: No, I just want to know who I'm knocking out when I leave this place…

Killer: *Stops smiling and pushes Cross more harshly* As if… I'll humor you, though. Name's Killer.

Cross: Wow. You all have some sort of special name… Your mothers' must have loved you _very_ much…

Killer: You really need to stop doing that… Horror would've killed you if it wasn't for Nightmare. Your mouth will get you hurt. *Speaks calmly, though the threat was still there*

Cross: I'd rather die than be here… So, I wished he did.

Killer: *Sighs* Maybe if you were cooperative…

Cross: Funny. Because that's exactly what I'm _not_ going to do. Don't expect good behavior from me.

Killer: *Pushes him near a hallway of doors and points to a black one* That one's yours. Make yourself comfortable, cuz you'll be there for a few days, until we think you can walk around.

Cross: *Glares when Killer's back is turned and walks to it, looking at the ones he passes. He opens his door and looks around, sighing*

Nightmare: *is in the corner holding his arm*…

Cross: *Tilts his head* … Hello?

Nightmare: So… you're the one staying in this room?

Cross: Yeah…? *Shakes his head* Um, sorry, I'm just… surprised to see another person in here…

Nightmare: Well, I'll be gone soon anyways.

Cross: Oh… Um, where are you going?

NIghtmare: Just know it won't be pleasant.

Cross: Well… I'm sorry about that… Anyway I could help?

Nightmare: … With what?

Cross: You look like you're hurt… I just wanted to know if I could help…

Nightmare: No, it's fine. It's just broken. It's fine.

Cross: *His eyes widen* Are you sure? I mean, a broken bone is supposed to hurt a lot, especially on skeletons…

(C!Chara: And humans.)

Cross: … And humans.

Nightmare: Yeah, I'm used to it. I only get injured like this every two years anyways.

Cross: … Why? What did you do wrong to get hurt like that?

Nightmare: Just by existing.

Cross: … *He looks sympathetic*

(C!Chara: … This is territory I'd rather not dig into, thank you very much.)

(Cross: Be quiet… He obviously needs to be healed.)

(C!Chara: You just met him! And we got kidnapped! What the heck, Cross?)

(Cross: … You have to remember why… _Gaster_ created me…)

(C!Chara: … To ? ﾸﾎ✋︎ ︎ ︎.)

(Cross: Yeah… And you were just an experiment… I don't know what he's been through, but it's worse than us.)

(C!Chara: … Do what you will. Imma try to find us a way out of here.)

Cross: Well… This isn't much… But it could be helpful. *He takes out a vial and hands it over to Nightmare* It'll help with the pain of the bones… Just take it… Please.

Nightmare: No, it's fine. Really.

Cross: C'mon… Look, I don't think I'm gonna be the same after this… I don't want to be here, but it's not like I had a choice to begin with… I wanna do something right… Take it.

Nightmare: … All I need is time, and I have time before I go out there again.

Cross: … Time isn't patient with anyone, I should know. You don't even have to take the vial if you really don't want to. Just take it from me and I won't push it.

Nightmare: I've been living for quite a while, I know how time goes by. For me at least. And for the final time, I'm fine. For some reason I actually want to go out there again.

(C!Chara: This is some sick demented game… I don't like it. Just leave him alone.)

(Cross: …)

(C!Chara: He's sick in the mind… You know, mental?)

(Cross: … No? What's mental?)

(C!Chara: … Never mind.)

Cross: … I can't really judge… But you probably shouldn't like something that's bad for you… I'll leave you alone with this if you just took it from my hand…

Nightmare: …

Horror: *opens the door* Time to go. Nightmare.

Nightmare: Alright. *gets up and goes to the door, looks back then leaves with Horror*

Cross: *Sighs and gives the vial to Chara* Well, that was a failure…

C!Chara: You tried… The asshole just didn't want to take it. His loss.

Cross: I dunno… I feel like I could have worded it better…

C!Chara: *Rolls eyes* I'll hang on to it, in case we see him again, ok?

Cross: *Nods*

Killer: *Comes in with a chocolate bar and hands it to him* Here. You most likely haven't ate since you came to Dreamtale.

(C!Chara: GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE…!)

Cross: *Grins and goes to take the chocolate before pulling his hand back and looking at Killer suspiciously* … You didn't put anything in this… Right?

Killer: *Laughs and shakes his head* No, trust me, if we wanted you dead, you already would be. Take it; I know you like chocolate.

Cross: *Hesitates, but grabs the chocolate and tears off the wrapper. He begins eating it and looks close to tears* I don't even care how you know about that; I haven't had chocolate in, like, a few hours!

(C!Chara: *Is in heaven*)

Killer: *Raises an eyebrow* Wow… You _really_ like chocolate. Heh. Maybe I can sneak some cookies for you at breakfast.

Cross: Really?! I never had chocolate for breakfast!

Killer: Well, now you will. Don't worry kid, you'll be in good hands while you're here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ink: *Pacing around, slightly - Actually, very - hyperventilating* … My stars… where's my son?

Dream: …

Geno: Well, he's obviously not here. We've checked.

Ink: I know that! I'm asking where could he be? I-it's not like he could've gone far!

Geno: Have you _seen_ the Multiverse?

Ink: You're not helping!

Geno: Sorry… babe, have you found Cross? *Looks at Death*

Death: Nope.

Geno: *Shrugs* Welp, we tried.

Ink: Ugh! I… I should've stayed with him… this wouldn't have happened if I did…

Geno: *Hugs Death* -w- Well, it's not you would've known this would happen. Did you try looking for his soul?

Ink: Yes… his magic's not responding… *Looks devastated*

Death: Well he's not dead.

Ink: … Thank you… that sends some reassurance.

Geno: *Rubs himself against him* So… do we get others to help? Because I know you won't stop looking.

Ink: … I don't get it… he isn't one to just… leave. He was always happy being at home.

Death: *Looks at Geno unamused* -_-

Geno: *Smiles back at him, whispering something sexual*

Death: *Blushes and pushes Geno away from him* N-Not here!

Geno: *Pouts* Ok, ok… but later~

Ink: *Rolls eyes but looks saddened again* … No, you all don't have to continue searching if you don't want to… you are right, though, Geno. _I_ won't stop. Cross isn't just my child; he's a friend. Maybe I've been too protective and secretive with him… that won't happen again when I find him… just so you know, Dream, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. I know you had other things to deal with at the time. *Puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a small smile*

Dream: Heh, alright.

Ink: I just hope he's safe while I look for him…

Dream: Hopefully.

Ink: … I should get started, there are many Universes. *Takes his paintbrush and paints a portal*

Geno: Just a suggestion… maybe you should get Error to help too. He's been to almost as many Universes as you. -w-

Ink: *Hesitates* … I don't know; we did just talk, but it was only business… besides, we may have come to an agreement, but we're not friends. And he took Cross' soul… I'm not sure I trust him enough to help with the search…

Death: Huh, ok then… hmm…

Ink: No time to waste. I'll see you guys later. *Jumps in the portal*

Geno: … I kinda feel bad for him.

Dream: Yeah…

Geno: Where do you think Cross could have gone? *Hugs Death again*

Dream: I don't know…

Death: Wait, both of you shut up for a sec.

Geno: *Looks up at him* What?

Death: I… I gotta go. *Runs off before Geno can say anything*

Geno: *Watches him leave, confused and slightly hurt* …

Dream: He must have his reasons Geno, you do know he has duties of his own. After all he is the God of Death. He can't let his brother do all of the work on his own.

*At Nightmare's place (?)*

Death: *Hits the door with his scythe for who knows how many times* Killer! Let me in! The next time I hit this door it's going to fall on you!

Killer: *Bangs open the door* There better be a good fucking excuse for all this racket, Death. *Glares at him as he rubs his head*

Death: I know what you guys are up to, where is he?!

Killer: *Blinks at him, before scowling* What the devil's name are you talking about?

Death: Don't act dumb! Where is he? I swear on my Asgore that I will take what's left of you.

Killer: *Narrows his eyes* If you want to know where the kid is, that'll be a problem.

Death: What kind of problem?

Killer: A _huge_ problem. Nightmare needs him. **We** need him. Thanks for coming, but you've only wasted your time.

Death: Fine, how about a deal?

Killer: *Glares at him* It probably won't happen.

Death: Either you hear me out or you'll get a hug.

Killer: *Stares at him, before nodding once* Fine.

Death: I get to visit the kid whenever I want, and I won't tell _anyone_. In return I'll let you see the soul and spirit of your mom.

Killer: … *Looks over his shoulder and back at Death again, a softer look on his face despite him not having pupils* … As much as I miss Mom, is there a chance I could see Papyrus…?

Death: Not a problem at all. So... *Holds his left hand out, dark magic surrounding it* Is it a deal?

Killer: *Sighs and takes his hand, shaking it* Deal. Look, I don't want the kid hurt too. I was surprised when Dust said we would have to take him. I'm supposed to be his babysitter until otherwise said. Try not to be seen. Dust or Horror might not be as nice as me…

Death: Daww… You do care. *Somewhat has a cat face (?)*

Killer: *Frowns* Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, will you? Don't think this makes me soft. I'm still a murderer.

Death: And I'm the god of Death, So we're even. I'm not even supposed to feel, heh not all gods follow the rules.

Killer: I can see… *Turns to leave, but stops and turns around again, an eyebrow raised* How did you know the kid was missing anyways?

Death: I have my ways. *Starts to float* Also, I used to work with Nightmare. *Teleports away*

Killer: "Used to?" What the hell happened… *Stares for a while before going back inside and shutting the door*

Horror: What's with all the noise?

Killer: *Jolts slightly and looks at him nervously* H-Horror! Hey! Uh, what noise…?

Horror: Like someone was trying to break down the door.

Killer: That was, uh… me. *Rubs his neck*

Horror: … Why exactly?

Killer: You know how I have those breakdowns? Yeah… this time, I may have went a little overboard… *Looks embarrassed*

Horror: … Next time you do, I'll eat your head. *Leaves*

Killer: *Doesn't know if he means that, but feels relief* … *Goes up the stairs to check on Cross*


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long but my friend and I took a break from writing. Hope you guy like this chapter :D**

* * *

Killer: Hey, kid. *Knocks on the door*

C!Chara: Abort mission! Crazy killer's back.

Cross: *Quickly gets away from working the locks on the window, rushing to his bed just as Killer opened the door* Heyyy…

Killer: *Stops and frowns, looking at him* Hey… *He looks around* Were you up to no good?

C!Chara: Cross, you can kiss the hidden chocolate under your pillow goodbye.

Cross: *Gulps* What? No, I was just… here.

Killer: Uh huh… look, Cross, it's not gonna happen. Even if you somehow managed to escape, Nightmare would locate you in a heartbeat. *Points to his collar*

Cross: *He scoffs* I can't believe I'm being treated like some kind of dog…

Killer: *He shrugs* Just the way things are.

Cross: Don't you have any sympathy?

Killer: *Hesitates* Well… I don't want to see you die.

C!Chara: Say what?

Cross: But that doesn't even make sense! Aren't you a killer? Your name's Killer!

Killer: *Frowns* Look, Cross, you have a lot of potential. I don't want to see it go to waste. I don't kill everything I see. I have emotions too.

C!Chara: Like, actual emotions, or the ones that you get from killing?

Cross: *Smirks*

Killer: *Pulls him by the collar with his magic* Dammit, I'm serious, kid! I could abuse you or I could make sure you're taken care of! Nightmare doesn't care as long as you don't die! Don't push me off _the_ _ **damn**_ _edge!_

Cross: *A look of fear crosses over his eyes* …

C!Chara: *Folds his arms across his chest* Maniac…

Killer: *Pushes him away harshly, turning to the door* Do as you're told or there will be consequences. *Closes the door and locks it*

C!Chara: The bastard locked us in!

Cross: I know…

C!Chara: Cross, we can't give up. Get back to the window, we'll find a way out of here.

Cross: But what about the collar? I'm useless.

C!Chara: … I'll figure something out.

Cross: *Looks unsure but gets back to work*

C!Chara: And keep it quiet this time!

Cross: You try breaking the locks of a window quietly!

C!Chara: I bet I could do it quieter than you!

This is line break

Nightmare: They're not very quiet when it comes to breaking out.

Horror: Pretty much. If we were back at my universe they would've been eaten at this point.

Nightmare: I guess so.

Horror: Anyways imma cut the small talk and ask. Why do you want the kid? You're just using him as your new toy or what?

Nightmare: Not like I'm going to reveal much for you. But what I will say is that he has a lot more negative emotions than any ordinary person. I can use that to go from place to place more easily.

Horror: I guess so. But even so we could easily do that for you.

Nightmare: That's true. But not only that he has negative emotions he also has positive. Which means he can enter any pacifist timeline and cause enough commotion to let you guys in; then me.

Horror: Huh… That is… interesting.

Nightmare: Isn't it?

Horror: I guess so.

Killer: Cross, seriously. Take a bath.

Cross: *Is currently locking Killer out of the room* I don't have to.

Killer: *Mumbles* I wonder if he was this much of a little shit with Ink…

C!Chara: *Already in the bath* It isn't that bad, Cross.

Cross: I don't like baths, dammit!

Killer: You're like a cat. Just take a damn shower.

Cross: Just because I'm being held captive by you and your boss, doesn't mean I have to like it.

Killer: You'll get a whole basket of chocolate.

Cross: *Is taking his clothes off* What was I saying before?

Killer: *Shakes his head, walking away from the bathroom and starts to go back to his room*

Dust: *Appears out of nowhere*

Killer: *Visibly jumps* Dust! What the-

Dust: *Smirks* You're so jumpy, Kills. Why is that?

Killer: *Walks past him* You're why. You creep me out.

Dust: *Raises an eyebrow* _I_ creep you out? That's ironic coming from the guy who has no pupils and black goo running from his eyes.

Killer: *Stops at his doorway and turns around, leaning against the door* What do you want?

Dust: *Walks closer* Look, you know that I never question Nightmare or his reasons for stuff. I just follow orders.

Killer: *Looks suspicious* Yeah.

Dust: I'm just trying to figure out why Cross plays such a role in our- _his_ plans.

Killer: *Rolls his eyes, turning around to go in his room* I thought you just said you didn't question his plans.

Dust: *Puts a foot to block the door from closing* Just listen to me, Kills. Cross is something that's… well, he's pretty special.

Killer: *Huffs* Yeah, so?

Dust: Could there be another reason on why he's here?

Killer: Heck, I don't know, I- *Looks at him*

Dust: *Smiles innocently*

Killer: *Pushes him out* Ew, that's disgusting! You pervert! Cross is a teenager! Nightmare is old as fuck.

Dust: *Laughs* But he looks young!

Killer: That's just… you freak. Get out of my sight.

Dust: Don't act like you don't think Horror is h-

Killer: *Throws a knife at him* OUT!

Dust: *Cackles, running away*

Killer: *Closes his door, walking over to the bed* Dust is such a freak…


End file.
